Sakura, Maestra de cartas y la famiglia Vongola
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto ah dejado la ciudad de Tomoeda cuando su padre fue transferido de trabajo. De la universidad de Tomoeda fue a la preparatoria de Namimori. Sin embargo, ni Touya, ni Sakura ni sus amigos estaban preparados para enredarse con la mafia. Nuevo curso, nuevos amigos y nuevas aventuras le esperan a Sakura y sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

Hola...

A sido un laaaargo tiempo... en verdad lo siento... no me eh dado el tiempo ah actualizar... y cuando quiero hacerlo, las cosas no salen bien jeje

Esta vez vine con un nuevo crossover, si, otro mas, esta ves es de KHR y SCC... perdón, no puedo evitar cruzar mis animes favoritos XD

Pues... espero y les guste... y ya pronto habrá actualizaciones

* * *

Sakura maestra de cartas y la familia Vongola.

El frio nocturno invadía el aeropuerto de Tokyo, ahí en una de las salas de espera estaban dos hermanos, esperando el anuncio que les permitiría abordar el avión que los alejaría de manera definitiva del lugar donde habían crecido. Sakura y Touya Kinomoto de 14 y 19 años de edad respectivamente, estaban por dejar su tan amada ciudad de Tomoeda, para comenzar una nueva vida en Namimori.

Hace unos meses su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, había dejado la tranquila y apacible ciudad de Tomoeda, por cuestiones de trabajo, y había decidido que él y su familia se mudarían, pero, al estar a pocos meses de terminar la escuela, el arqueólogo decidió que sus hijos terminaran sus estudios en Tomoeda.

La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los amigos de ambos hermanos. Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura, estaba que no podía creer la noticia. Su modelo se iría al terminar las clases, no podía creerlo, e intentaba, de forma inútil hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-Es imposible Tomoyo, no puedo ser una carga para mi papá, el es feliz con su trabajo.- había dicho la castaña a la azabache en una ocasión.

Por el contrario, el joven Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de Touya, estaba un poco deprimido. Ambos lo sabían, se estaban alejando de su persona especial. Yukito, debido a su madurez y experiencia, había tomado con mucha más seriedad la noticia, pero eso no impedía que no se sintiera triste al tener que despedirse de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Yuki- se había disculpado el pelo negro cuando el albino había dicho que se quedara- No puedo dejar al monstruo y a mi padre solos- Con eso el chico de anteojos supo que Touya no daría su brazo a torcer.

Las demás amigas de Sakura estaban tristes puesto que se marchaba, ya no tendrían las mismas aventuras, aquellas que habían tenido desde la primaria hasta ahora, que terminan la secundaria.

Sin poder hacer cambios a los planes de la familia Kinomoto, quedaron todos de irlos a despedir al aeropuerto, pero al enterarse que el avión partiría a media noche, el asistir fue imposible para algunos de ellos, quedando únicamente los dos mejores amigos de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-Prometo que te escribiré mucho Tomoyo- dijo la castaña después de haber escuchado que los pasajeros de su vuelo podían empezar a abordar.

-Sakura, iré a visitarte siempre que pueda, lo prometo- hablo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-Cuídate Yuki- había dicho Touya al albino mientras ambos se abrazaban.

-Tú también Touya- comento el albino

Después los cuatro se acercaron, de la bolsa de mano que llevaba la castaña salió un peluche amarillo volador.

-Casi me ahogo haya adentro Sakura- decía molesto en peluche de felpa

-¿Es necesario que el peluche parlante venga también?- pregunto con cierto fastidio Touya

-¡Hermano!- reprendió Sakura

-Si Kerberos va con ustedes será más fácil para Yue encontrarlos Touya- explico Yukito

-Tsk- fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del pelinegro

Unos momentos más de despedida se hicieron presente, después, los hermanos Kinomoto abordaron el avión que los estará alejando de sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitulo 1: La desconocida y misteriosa ciudad de Namimori parte 1

El vuelo de casi tres horas fue bastante cansado. Ambos hermanos durmieron en el trayecto, al aterrizar y salir del avión, tomaron su equipaje y comenzaron a buscar a su padre en la sala de espera. Al verlo se dirigieron a él. Touya tomo de la mano a su hermana y comenzó a guiarla.

-¡Bienvenidos Touya, Sakura!- saludo el hombre con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo papá- comento Sakura para después dar un bostezo

-Lo mismo digo hija- le sonrió a la adolescente- Lo mejor será irnos, deben estar muy cansados y no quiero que Sawada-san duerma tan tarde por vigilar la casa

-¿Sawada-san?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Es la vecina de al lado, es una señora muy alegre y amable- explico el mayor mientras salían del aeropuerto- su casa está siempre animada con los amigos de su hijo, me han invitado a varias fiestas y son todas muy divertidas.

-Ya veo- dijo- "En realidad eso es muy extraño"- pensó para sí mismo

Los tres subieron a un auto de color azul, o al menos así permitió la noche verlo. Fujitaka Kinomoto manejaba el auto a una velocidad no muy rápida, Touya cabeceaba intentando no quedarse dormido y Sakura en la parte de atrás acostada, durmiendo plácidamente. Paso media hora hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa, en la casa de enfrente se podía ver las luces prendidas.

-Ire a agradecerle a Sawada-san por cuidar la casa- dijo Fujitaka al salir del auto- tu lleva a tu hermana a su cuarto, es la segunda puerta subiendo la escalera

-¿Por qué le pediste que cuidara la casa?- pregunto Touya algo serio

-Últimamente ah habido varios robos cuando las casas están vacías, y creo hay disputas entre grupos de vándalos- explico el hombre

-Esta ciudad es muy peligrosa, debimos quedarnos en Tomoeda- opino el pelinegro

-Touya, no volvamos a ese tema, y no, te equivocas Namimori es muy segura

-Pues lo que acabas de decir no concuerda con esto ultimo

Fujitaka suspiro.

-Es verdad que ah habido robos, pero igual todo lo que roban es recuperado y devuelto a sus dueños

Esta vez fue el turno de Touya para suspirar.

-Llevare a Sakura a su cuarto- dijo y cargo en brazos a su hermana durmiente para después entrar a la casa.

Fujitaka cruzo la calle y toco el timbre de una casa azul, con un pequeño jardín frontal. La puerta no tardo en ser abierta, pero no fue abierta por la persona que esperaba, al contrario de ser una amable mujer, quien abrió fue su hijo, un joven de 17 años de cabellos castaños y ojos color caramelo, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y su estatura era un poco baja para su edad.

-¡Buenas noches Kinomoto-san! Me alegra ver que regreso sano y salvo del aeropuerto- saludo el joven al verlo

-¡Buenas noches Tsunayoshi! Dime ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?- pregunto lo ultimo con preocupación

-¿Eh? Ah estaba estudiando un poco, Ya sabe, este año aplico para la universidad y… Bueno… mis calificaciones no son las mejores jeje

-No te esfuerces mucho y muchas gracias por cuidar la casa- agradeció el hombre

-Fue un placer- respondió el joven con una radiante sonrisa

-Hasta mañana Tsunayoshi- dijo el hombre quien empezó a marcharse

-Hasta mañana- respondió Tsuna mientras cerraba la puerta.

Touya entro a la casa, parecía acogedora como su anterior hogar, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta correspondiente al cuarto de su hermana, encendió la luz y un rosa pálido lo envolvió. El chico sonrió. Coloco a su hermana en la cama y la cobijo, tomo su bolsa y despertó bruscamente al guardián de las carta mágicas.

-Despierta peluche inútil- agito al pobre de Kero

-¡Que rayos te pasa hermano histérico!- reclamo el guardián

-Escúchame bien, no sé si sea solo yo pero desde que llegamos siento una presencia extraña, por lo tanto no te separes de mi hermana- dijo de forma autoritaria

El peluche se sentó en el aire y cruzo sus brazos.

-Es verdad- dijo cerrando sus ojos- se sienten varias presencias, pero no son mágicas, es otro tipo de energía- explico

-Lo que sea, hablemos de eso mañana, fue un viaje cansado, lo mejor será dormir

El peluche asintió y fue a acurrucarse en los brazos de su dueña.

El mayor salió del cuarto y apago la luz, en eso ve a su padre subir las escaleras.

-Tú decidiste la decoración de la habitación del monstruo ¿verdad?

Fujitaka asintió.

-También elegí el estilo de la tuya, espero te guste- dijo mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y abría la puerta enfrente de la de Sakura

Touya miro a su padre de una forma cariñosa digna de un hijo.

-No tenías que esforzarte tanto- dijo en voz suave- Gracias

-Al contrario Touya, gracias a ustedes, ambos decidieron dejar todo en Tomoeda para venir aquí, se lo difícil que debió haber sido eso.

-Descuida- dijo antes de bostezar- te veré más tarde- dijo para después entrar a la habitación y disponerse a dormir

Fujitaka se quedó en el pasillo.

-Aun me pregunto, si eh hecho lo correcto- dijo al aire para comenzar a caminar

-Lo has hecho, ellos deben conocer un poco más de tu pasado, aquel que quieres olvidar- dijo la figura espectral de una joven mujer de cabellos largos y piel blanca. La espectral figura llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde limón

-No estoy tan seguro querida Nadeshiko- susurro antes de cerrar la puerta de su propia habitación.

La fantasmal figura se desvaneció.

Tsunayoshi suspiro después de cerrar la puerta, miro el reloj de pared y soltó un gran bostezo.

-Es hora de dormir, además mañana hay una reunión- se dijo mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Aun despierto?- pregunto un joven de unos 8 años de edad

-Y… ¿de quién crees que es la culpa Reborn?- dijo de forma molesta

-Tuya… por supuesto…. No es mi culpa que no recuerdes tus responsabilidades como jefe

Tsunayoshi suspiro.

-Como sea… vamos a dormir- dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras seguido del menor.


End file.
